I Have My Eyes On You
by SpyWitch
Summary: There is a new trio at Hogwarts: Harry, Draco and Ron who are the hottest, and most desired in the whole school.. now.. let your dream come true..!


**All the characters belongs to JK Rowling and we are using it for the mere intention to have some fun! we are bored people in holiday ;).. So don't demand us! And we are learning English so be kind, and help us:D se you in the end…**

**I Have My Eyes On You -** _"The New Trio"_

* * *

"I know you like her, is time for you to accept Harry, you can't refuse... is soo obvious" – said Draco, a blonde boy with grey eyes that was talking to one of his closest friends: Harry Potter, it was a year now since they started being friends with him and Ron Weasley, and they were the most desired group at Hogwarts.

"I've told you millions times that I don't want a girlfriend" – said Harry looking at Draco, who always said that Harry and Hermione Granger would make a wonderful couple.

"I think that, if she weren't dating Dean, you would be together... mark my words Potter" – Draco told him, he was in the middle between Harry and Ron, Harry and Hermione weren't friends any more.. They didn't have a fight, or something of the sort, it was just that they become distant with each other to the point to became just peers – "Ron agrees with me, don't you? " He asked sending a threatening look towards the redhead

"I always said that you look fantastic together" – said Ron a bit taken aback. The three of them were going to the Great Hall , with their uniforms in a mess , the first bottoms of their shirts were open and there was no tie at all.

"Shut up you know I fancy Ginny" – Harry tried to change the topic, and that make the trick...he knew that Ron will get mad and jealous.

"I warned you to leave my little sister alone, okay Potter?" – Ron yelled with his head matching his red hair.

Each of one has his own stile, Ron was "affectionate and funny" Draco was "the sexy bad boy" and Harry "sexy, seductive but affectionate and charming too"

"I know, I have too find someone to go out a bit, not a girlfriend, just someone to hang around... the question is Who?" – says Harry with a seductive simile in his face, Ron an Draco were smiling too.

"_H_ow about Luna, she is very pretty and her body is blossom into a fine girl" – commented Draco while looking at Harry's face, Draco heard low "NO" from Harry, "Okay, What about Cho? She is as beautiful as usual and don't forget that she give you her number" – Draco saw Harry´s face, he was shaking one's head

"Why not Lavender Brown, I saw her today and believe me... she is hot..." – Ron added, while combing his typical red hair trademark of a Weasley, hisfreckles were gone, and his blue eyes were shining.

"I havent seen her yet, but It can work... she has been always pretty" – Harry approved Ron's suggestion. Harry have changed a lot, instead of his glasses, he had now contact lents which make him more attractive, his hair was untidy, he was as tall as Draco, but shorter than Ron, he has a broad back and a very good pectorals, he has the best body, and his green eyes shine when he saw a girl passing next to them, it was Lavender Brown. "She is very attractive, and what a nice ass!"

He was stunned when he saw a beautiful girl with brown hair, and amber eyes, she had a slender body, she was becoming a breath taking woman

"Lav, Can I have a word with you?" He asked smiling in a very sexy way that no girl could argue against him.

"Sure Harry" She answered confused by his request, but after that smile she couldn't refuse anything. Draco and Ron kept walking towards the Great Hall. Harry took Lavender and cornered against a wall, he was very close to her, she could feel the warm of his body.

"I was wondering if you want to come to the try out and you know... maybe hang around a bit..." He said while caressing her waist, she was surprised, but enjoyed nevertheless

"It's true... you are the Captain now, so... It's at five, isn't it?" She asked closing the space between them; he knew that Lavender knew every single detail of his life.

"You are right, so... it's a date?" He asked while resting his hand on her waist. She broke up with Seamus, her ex boyfriend, six month ago and since then she hadn't been with anyone.

"Are you kidding? Of course I will be there at five sharp!" She answered and quickly she gives him a peck on the lips, and they both went to the Great Hall.

Harry went into the Great Hall and sat down next to his friendo who were waiting for him: Draco and Ron, who were in the Gryffindor table. They had asked Dumbledore if Draco could join them and he agreed, so that's why he was having a meal with them.

Draco and Ron were waiting for him to tell them about what happened when they left, but the green eyed didn't say a word about it. Ignoring his friends he started eating...

"Spill out! Are you waiting for us to beg you?" Draco snapped, Harry stopped eating and explained.

"Well... if you are so desesperated, I will tell you... it was better than expected" Then he paused and drank some pumpink juice.

"C'mon tell us... did you get to ask her out, if so... When? Where? Did you kiss?" Ron started saying but Harry stopped him befote he could continue...

"Slow down Drake... yes… we're going out tomorrow, we will meet at the quidditch stadium... and yes... we did kissed, quite a good kisser she turned to be" He winked and started eating again.

"That's better" Ron said and began eating again, he was starving so he was happy that Harry had told them quickly about his date.

"Mr. Potter, Malfoy and Weasley... I was wondering if you have forgotten about the little asignment I asked you to do after the accident concerning a part of the anatomy of certain female student where it was inappropied for fine young men to touch." Proffesor Snape sneered.

"There is no way in the world we could have forgotten that, professor" Harry answered, Snape only spare a last look and walked towards the teacher's table. Ron started laughing, being Draco's friends was a great improvement in their "relationship" with Snape, who still give them a lot of homework, but they always got an "exceed expectations".

"You were right Draco, we are getting along with Snape and that's thanks to you..." Said Harry and smiled to Lavander who was staring at him from her spot in the table next to Hermione and her boyfriend.

-------

"Can you stop staring Harry Potter for once, Lav… you are scaring me! What's wrong?' Hermione was getting annoying because her friend's eyes were fixed on the boy-who-live, one of the most wanted bachelors in Hogwarts. Lavender was snapped back to reality.

"What? Sorry… I wasn't paying attention" Lavender admitted, she was seated in front of Hermione, who was next to her boyfriend, Dean. They have been dating for six month now and enjoying their sixth year at Hogwarts. Hermione rolled her eyes... sometimes she didn't understand her friend.

"I asked you why you were looking at Potter" She repeated while looking Dean who was daydreaming, then Lavender realized that she haven't told Hermione about her date with Harry.

"Oww… I forgot! Silly me! I'm sorry… I have a date with Harry, tomorrow at five" She explained and Hermione frowned and stared at Lavender... "Why are you giving me that look, Can't I go out with him? You can't denny it... he is hot and you know that" And winked to her friend.

"Is just… it's Harry Potter! You see... the guy who refuses to have a long term relationship with nobody, he is always having fun with girls... Is that really what you want for yourself?' Hermione tried to make her friend understand her point, but she turned her head towards where the boy in question was chatting with his friends with a warm smile plasted in his angelical face, and she couldn't help it... she love that smile, it has powers on its own and make her heart mealt in those green eyes.

"Who cares? I'm not trying to marry him, I don't want a long term relationship since... well, you know... I have been alone all this time and I need to be with someone else, nothing too formal, just... going out and having fun" She made a weak smile and Hermione couldn't argue.

"I guess you are right, I don't know what's wrong with me… I only want you to be happy, that's all…" She said and tried to relax a bit and smiled to her friend.

"I know" and continue looking at Harry who was untyding his hair and kept eating.

"Do you reckon I will have a good time with him?" She inquired with doubt clear in her voice, she knew that having fan with him was out of question, but she was afraid that he will remind her of her ex boyfriend.

"You may tried it, Potter is, I mean, he is..." She couldn't express herself, she didn't know what to tell her, she had thousand of things to say about HER Harry but she couldn't find the words... Was she really jealous of her friend to date the boy who she was in love with?

"What about: Hot, smart, sexy, sweet and wonderful?" She finished her hanging phrase with a dreamy face, and Hermione couldn't resist to laugh out loud.

"Yes, I think that's what I was going to say" She lied while looking her boyfriend who was still paying attention to nothing in particular.

"He is perfect, I can't wait to know him more and more…"She added with a wicked smile, Hermione looked suspicious... she didn't mean...? She shook that idea out from her mind, it made her sick.

-----------------------------

Alter dinner, the boys said goodbye to Draco, who walk towards his Common Room and they reached the Gryffindor Tower. Ron went to bed as soon as they arrived there, but Harry decided to remain in the Common Room a little longer. He sat in one of the red sofas which matched with the rest of the decoration of the room. He contemplated the chimney, it had been two month since classes had started and he felt happy for being there with his friends.

"Harry, Why are you up, still?" Dean asked "Waiting for someone?" He winked him, Harry and him weren't the best friends in the world but they could stand a civilized conversation with him, after all, they were roommates since their first year along with Neville and Seamus.

"Actually, I don't feel like sleeping right now, you know… Ron snores don't help at all" Harry confessed, the whole common room started laughing.

"Well, you could cast a spell, you always do that" Dean ignored the giggling of the girls who were enjoying the conversation "Never mind, tomorrow I will go to the try outs, bye Harry" he kissed Hermione, she could feel Harry's eyes fixed in her watching every single movement.

"I'm going to bed too, see you tomorrow" She waved Lavender and give Harry a peck on the cheek and she went upstairs. Lavender stood up and sat in the sofa next to Harry, who took her hand and let her sat in his lap.

"You look beautiful, Lav" Harry commented and he touched her neck gently, she felt dizzy and warm being like this, she had forgotten about Seamus, her ex boyfriend, the world, everything, right now they were alone by themselves. Lavender stared at his emerald green eyes that were shinning and he was smiling, she got closer and kissed him.

The next moment his lips where against hers, Harry put his hand on her waist and she caressed his back, the most desired back in the whole school. She separated her lips letting his tongue to play with hers. They separated when the lack of oxygen was making them so dizzy that couldn't continue. They kept snogging until the kisses became more apasionated and Lavender decided that it was enough, she smiled... he really knew what to do when kissing a girl...

Harry smiled satisfied when he saw Lavander pleased face, he had enjoyed too the snogging session. "Aren't you going to say a word?" He whispered and Lavander opened her eyes that were only centimeters.

"I don't think that there is anything to say… I must go Harry, It's late now" She gave him a peck on the lips and nibbled his lower lip, making Harry moan with pleasure. She stood up and left the common room towards the girls' room leaving a shocked Harry.

Half an hour later, he realized that it was midnight, and he still had classes the next day, double potions, DADA and Charms, after that the Quidditch try outs, thank Merlin that Saturday was coming.

He went upstairs until he got where there was two path, one which led to the girls wing, he was tempted but he thought twice so he went to his bed, he didn't even change his clothes as soon as his head was in the pillow he fell asleep.

* * *

So that's it! Please be kind is our first attempt to fanfiction in English, we are still learning the language, we REALLY need a beta to help us to check spell and grammar, the original fic is in Spanish, feel free to read it if you want to, but this is a bit different because we weren't capable of translate everything. Please review but keep in mind that we are trying our best, so don't flame! Thank you!

SpyWitch and Lady Ski, we are two author.. See you soon!


End file.
